Abducted
by xLastOneStandingx
Summary: Fionna gets abducted by two mysterious people, and they want her dead. With Marshall, things are worse. Every night that Fionna is missing, he gets a night mare. The nightmares are clues to the finding of Fionna, but he doesn't know that, yet. Co-written with dECIPHERtHErAINBOW.


A/N: Hey guys, I know that I haven't been posting anything lately, and I apologize. I had major writer's block and just couldn't find time to write, bit since I recently wrote a few one-shots and stories and such, I will be posting often now. This story was co-written with me and dECIPHERtHErAINBOW. Please check out her stories! I personally enjoyed reading each and every one of her stories and the fact that I'm writing with her is an honor! :D We're also going to re-write my story 'Love It's Confusing Isn't It?', so keep an eye out for it!

**Summary: **Fionna gets abducted by two mysterious people, and they want her dead. With Marshall, things are worse. Every night that Fionna is missing, he gets a night mare. The nightmares are clues to the finding of Fionna, but he doesn't know that, yet.

_An eerie laugh rang throughout my head, followed by vicious growls. From whom, I did not know._

_The unknown area I was at was dimly lit. I tried to move, but was unable to, it seemed as if I were frozen, except I could look around. _

_Pain seemed to be my only companion here; my whole body ached as if I've been abused for ages. As I started to panic, I frantically looked around the area that held me hostage. _

_Nothing, but a bare landscape, a very dim one, that is. I just gave up. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the abode, but I couldn't identify the voice, for it was masked with a voice modifier._

"Can I do it now?" the voice eagerly asked. I heard a sigh, but not from the first voice.

"Fine but hurry with it. Make sure she doesn't die from it, as well. I want to keep her alive, for more has yet to come." another voice replied then followed by a chuckle that sent a chill up my spine.

I saw a faint blue light come towards me at an unnatural speed. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. 

_The light was coming closer. I looked around seeking something, anything that could help me with this situation. Once again, I gave up, I was hopeless. The light came closer and closer until._ _**BAM!**_

**Marshall**  
I jolted up in my bed, sweating immensely and panting heavily. 'It's just a dream, Marshall." I told myself.

My head pounded, as I shakily floated out of my bed. My throat was as course as sandpaper.

When my breathing slowed down, I floated to my bathroom. Sighing, I splashed ice-cold water on my face, then wiping the droplets away with a towel.

Images from last night's nightmare flashed before my eyes. I floated downstairs for some straw berry juice.

As I poured the juice, an eerie crackle echoed throughout my head, the very crackle that I quickly identified as the sinister laugh I heard the night before. The sudden laugh that rang throughout my head caused me to drop my mug, making it shatter on the floor.

When I bent down to clean up the pieces, a group of shrilly voices spoke in my head. I couldn't interpret what they were saying, for they spoke at different times.

Then they said two words, in a voice that reminded me of an old friend whom disappeared a while ago. It was Fionna's voice. "MARSHALL HELP!" Her voice screamed pleadingly.

I finally had enough of this. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled to no one in particular. More images flashed throughout my head as I tried to block out the screaming voices in my head, getting louder by the minute.

My line of sight started to get dizzy. Then, to my relief, the phone rang. When it rang, everything stopped; the voice, the images, everything. "Thank glob" I muttered under my breath. I floated over to my phone and answered it.

**Cake**  
I leaned against the side of a building covered with snow. I slid down so that I sat on my bottom and hugged my knees to my face. Three days I had been searching for Fionna, and there was no sign of her, it was as if she disappeared without a trace.

The last I saw of her was when she had left to go fight Ice Queen's ice monster that was terrorizing the citizens of Aaa. I had gone to question Ice Queen as soon as I took off for my quest, but she said that Fionna had fought her and left, and that was the last Ice Queen had seen of her.

I had gotten nowhere with my quest and time was ticking, Fi could be out there dying and without a hero, much calamity had spread through the land of Aaa. Meanwhile, I was out searching for her, and failing.

I had left my family behind and everything I knew to find her, but I couldn't. I knew nothing of where she went exactly or who would be powerful enough the keep her captive for so long, because I knew by now she probably would've escaped, but I did know that I will never give up.

So I stood up and brushed the white snow off my fur, and continued on with my journey, because nothing could separate our sister bond. I don't have an exact plan, except to follow my instincts, which so far hasn't helped, but it's the only thing I've got.

Sighing, I trudged through the hillocks of snow covering the vast forest that I was in. As I hiked through the snow, my mind seemed to astray.  
I started to think negative thoughts about Fionna's disappearance. Images of Fionna, my beloved sister, dead popped into my head.

The more I walked searching with no avail, the more I began to lose hope. Shaking my head, ridding my mind from these horrible thoughts, I decided to take a break.

Sitting at the base of a large, old, oak tree, I let out a small sob. I couldn't hold it anymore, I released all my tears. My sobs and whimpers echoed throughout the forest.

'Please Glob' I pleadingly thought. 'Please give me a sign that will help me find my sister, please.' I buried my head in my arms. My cries ceased when I heard a hoot of an owl.

The sound was loud an urgent. When I glanced up at it, it cocked its head slightly and looked under its feet. I gave it a questioning look, and then averted my eyes to where the owl was looking.

A small gasp emitted through my lips as realization hit me. Up on that branch was a dirty, old, tattered, bunny hat. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks as I bounded towards the tree that the hat was on.

My arms stretched high up and grasped the bunny hat. I hugged the old piece of cloth, tightly, as if I'd die if I let it go. I continued to trek with newfound hope. Searching around the area where I found the hat, I managed to find another clue.

Pinned on the bark of a tree with a sword that was no doubt my sister's, was a large piece of blue cloth. There was also this weird scent that I've noticed ever since I walked into this forest, but I ignored it, until now.

When I took a whiff of the cloth, it had the scent on it, but clearer. It took me a while to process where I smelled it before, until I finally got it. It was the scent of death.

I let out a shaky sigh as I dialed Marshall's number. "Hello?" he croaked. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" I nervously asked. "Nah, I haven't been getting any sleep lately, I've been getting these weird nightmares, anyways, did you need anything?" he asked. "Yeah, can you meet me in the Algid Forest?" I asked. "Sure." he replied and hung up.

A/N: So, how'd you guys like it? Review and give us your thoughts! Who do you guys think are the two people whom _abducted _Fionna?


End file.
